Grasping At Straws
by OtakuScum
Summary: ON HIATUS UNTIL FURTHER NOTICE Axel is a care-free high school senior trying to woo the cute new blonde. But Roxas is struggling with some issues that threaten Axel's chances. Will Axel win over Roxas's heart? Or will his pursuit leave his in shambles? Only time will tell...
1. A Boy Named Freedom

**Chapter 1**

**"**A Boy Named Freedom"

Axel was like a caged bird, he longed to spread his wings and explore. However, he was trapped behind these walls known as high school. He had become so bored of the same routine day after day. He no longer cared about his suffering grades or the mindless idiots around him. Each day blurred into the next. It had been this way for quite some time. No, this wasn't depression, this was something different. It was a need for change. And today, was that fateful day. The day of change. The day he met him.

As this small, almost child-like boy walked past the red head, he couldn't help but stare at the unfamiliar face walking through the all-too-familiar hallway. It was like in the movies, where time seemed to slow. As Axel shot a passing glance, he met eyes with the stranger. Axel wasn't a shy person by any means. But for some reason, he couldn't control the burning sensation rising in his bony cheeks. And to his surprise, the stranger reciprocated a similar, yet more subtle action.

After the two passed one another, time began to continue on at its usual pace. Finally reaching his first period class, Axel took his seat and thought about what had just happened. He memorized every detail of the boy in the mere seconds he had gawked at him. He pictured him in his mind; the way his large cerulean eyes gleamed like jewels, as if they were deeper than any sea. He continued to evoke his image and remembered the mess of blond hair that seemed chaotic, but with purpose and style. He visualized the cute childish nose, his rosy cheeks, and the small frame of the boy. He could recall everything about him. Axel knew he had to get to know this little angel.

The redhead continued to daydream about the little blond throughout his classes. Even as the bell rang, he mindlessly stood up and walked to his next class almost like a zombie, never stopping this newfound obsession from controlling his mind. He was entranced by the image his mind produced of the stranger. He couldn't stop thinking about him. Axel knew he had a problem. This boy was contagious, and Axel was lovesick.

Axel knew he was attracted to members of his own gender. But he had only experimented in that area, nothing serious. Nothing like this. He never imagined falling in _love_ with another man. Especially not with just a glance. That was for fantasies, not reality. Fairytales are for the big screen, love at first sight just doesn't happen.

His mind began to clear the fog that was the image of the blond solely out of hunger as he walked to the cafeteria. Walking through the lunch line, gathering his meal, Axel noticed the small boy sitting alone. He quickly punched in his lunch code and rushed to the table the lone boy sat at. Axel made his presence known by giving the boy a small nudge. The boy looked up at the towering redhead who shot him a questioning glance as if to say, "mind if I sit here?" The boy nodded, looking up at Axel with those beautiful blue eyes. As he took his seat next to the boy, he had to restrain himself from staring at the adorable being before him.

Trying to act as normal as possible, Axel asked for the stranger's name. Staring down at the tray of food below him, scraping around the green mess that looked to be spinach, he softly told the man "I'm Roxas." In response, in his usual arrogant tone, the redhead cocked an eyebrow and stated, "I'm Axel, A-x-e-l. Got it memorized?" The small boy turned his head to the man and gave him a little nod. A gentle cheshire cat grin began to creep across Axel's face. This Roxas kid was just too damn cute for words.

Axel decided to take things a step further and asked Roxas if he was doing anything after school. Immediately he regretted this decision. "Am I moving too fast? Will that scare him off?" Axel was never one to question his decisions, he had always had so much confidence. But this Roxas character was setting off butterflies the man never knew existed. The boy shook his head and asked Axel words he was ecstatic to hear, "Do you want to come over?" It was a mix of shock and pure happiness that bubbled up inside Axel. The redhead smiled at the blond and asked to walk him home when the school day ended. Roxas graciously complied.

The rest of the day seemed to creep by slower than ever for Axel. He couldn't wait until 3 O'clock when he was finally released from this cage to walk the angelic Roxas home. Each minute seemed to last hours. Even before he had met Roxas, the school day passed by extremely slow. Now that he had a legitimate reason to want to be out of school, time seemed to move slower than ever. Throughout last period, Axel just stared at the clock, watching the elongated minutes drag on. At long last, the bell rang and the redhead flew through the door, down a flight of stairs, all the while pushing his way through the sea of peers, finally reaching the front of the school.

Not seeing the cute blond anywhere in his proximity, Axel decided to take a seat on the stone bench. The seat below him was cold, chilled by the brisk January air. The man could see his breath with each exhale. Thirty minutes had passed by and the swarm of students had almost completely dissipated. The thought of being stood up was creeping into Axel's mind. Giving one last look around, he cursed under his breath and stood up. He couldn't believe this. Already in a sour mood, Axel turned his back to the cage and began to walk off. Kicking the small pebbles scattered across the pavement, the redhead couldn't help but let Roxas flow through his mind.

Axel was lost in a haze of anger and regret. The world around him was somewhere far off, he was in his own world now. Why had the boy stood him up? Why lead him on? Had Axel done what he feared and scared him off? So many questions flowed through his mind.

Axel finally reached the quaint little house he called home. Pulling out a small gold key, he unlocked the solid wooden door that stood between him and his sanctuary. Pushing open the door, Axel looked around at the empty house. His parents were still away on their vacation. They never seemed to be too concerned for Axel. He had been left by them time after time that it became habitual. He didn't mind it though, he never cared for them. Why bother caring for someone who doesn't bother to reciprocate those feelings?

Walking into the kitchen, the man opened up the fridge exposing its nearly empty contents. Axel walked over to the cabinet and grabbed a can of Speghetti-Os that he had stocked up on. He opened it up, poured the food into a bowl, and set in in the microwave. As the utility heated his meal, Axel tugged the elastic placed on his wrist and pulled it around his rich blood colored spikes. His hair never cooperated well in a ponytail, but at least it was out of his face and away from his food. The microwave sounded and Axel grabbed his food, retiring to his bedroom for the night. Lost in his thoughts once again, he drifted off to sleep in the jeans and tight t shirt he had worn to school.

Suddenly woken by the annoying ringing of the alarm he had previously set, Axel rolled out of bed and moped into the bathroom. He tried to tame his wild hair, but failed and settled with a beanie he had bought but never worn. Throwing on a black hoodie with chains where the strings ought to be, and a fresh pair of jeans, Axel grabbed his bag and headed out the door. It wasn't a long walk to the school, but he was still in a sour mood and not willing to deal with other people. His solution was to put on his earbuds and drown out the world with Tokio Hotel blaring.

Axel continued his walk to school uninterrupted. That was, until a pair of small hands grabbed the back of his bicep. Startled by the sudden touch, the man whipped around pulling out his earbuds still blasting the words to _Love and Death_. Noticing the familiar face, Axel calmed and lowered the volume of his iPod. He didn't know what to say. He was standing face to face with the boy who had just stood him up. Before he could say anything he would regret, Roxas began to speak. "I'm sorry about yesterday, I should have told you that I wouldn't be able to make it. I had a surprise meeting with the principal. I would have told you but I didn't know how to get ahold of you."

The redhead was in shock. The little blond hadn't stood him up, or at least not intentionally. An immense relief took over him. He hadn't scared him off. He didn't hate Axel. Realizing all this, Axel let out a soft smile and casually threw an arm over the much shorter boy. "I've got a cell phone ya know. I can give you my number if you want." The small blond below Axel tensed at the amount of contact he was receiving from this man who was still practically a stranger.


	2. Saturday

**Chapter 2**

**"**Saturday"

-xXx-

_Part one: Axel_

Saturday had finally arrived and Axel had been spending the day at home. Luckily, since he lived alone, he was free to lay about the house in just his black silk boxers and think. He was restless that day. His mind was flooded with thoughts; all of which were connected to the blond. Moving over to the couch with his cup of freshly brewed green tea, Axel flopped onto the springy cushions. The swirling green tinged water entranced him and sent waves of thoughts through his mind. He thought about the first time they met just three days ago and all the sparse moments they spent together. He particularly focused on his small victory yesterday. Roxas now had Axel's phone number, and Axel had Roxas's.

Having exchanged numbers, the two men reached the weird, awkward stage in their new found platonic relationship. They were stuck in the mind battle of conversation initiation. Axel, of course, wanted to talk to Roxas. He wanted to talk and never stop. He wanted the boy to talk his ears off. He wanted nothing more than to know everything about Roxas and tell Roxas everything about him. But perhaps telling the person you just met the other day your life story isn't the best decision. And Axel knew that. But he wanted so badly to speed things along.

He craved the boy more than he should. He felt addicted to the adorable blond. There was something inside Axel that needed Roxas. Maybe he was crazy. But Axel refused to care. The one thing Axel knew for sure, was that he couldn't let this boy slip away. This boy wouldn't be another one night stand, another fling, or anything of that nature. This was the one. "Roxas is the one," Axel's brain told him on repeat. Axel just had to find a way to get this boy to be his and his alone. But there were barriers of course. What if Roxas wasn't into men like Axel was. If Roxas were straight, Axel knew he would would stop at nothing to turn him gay. He couldn't bare the thought of not even standing a chance. To not even be considered.

Axel had to be honest with himself, he just couldn't get a good read on this boy. He didn't detect any hints as to Roxas's sexual orientation. How would someone even ask something like that? "Oh, so um Roxas… Are you by any chance sexually attracted to men?" Axel said aloud to himself in a mocking tone. Setting down his tea on a round cork coaster, Axel's hands intertwined behind his head as he laid back. He scratched at the mess of red spikes and inhaled deeply, letting out a long, exaggerated sigh. He was at a loss. He was falling hard for Roxas, but wasn't sure what to do.

Axel never _crushed_ on anyone. He never shared emotional bonds with people. He used them to relieve his lust and never bothered with them again. But he always longed for more. Axel was a true softy at heart. He was a sucker for sappy romance and touchy-feely things. He wanted to have a hand to hold through the halls, a pair of lips to press his against, he wanted a body to love and care for. He wanted Roxas. He dreamed about doing those sappy romantic things with him. He longed to grip his small, cold hand. He ached to kiss those heavenly pink lips. He desired Roxas's body to love and have his way with. He wanted to make Roxas happy.

_Part two: Roxas_

Roxas had been spending his Saturday in his room like usual. He felt like a prisoner in his house. His mother was a severe alcoholic and his father was never around. Ever since his father left, his mother just began to drink more. He couldn't remember the last time she had been sober for a full 24 hours. She had a problem, but refused to see it as such. The one thing that kept him from leaving was his beloved twin, Sora. Sora always had a way of seeing things in a positive light. He was the definition of an optimist. Roxas on the other hand reflected a bit more teenage angst than his brother. But they always found a way to balance each other out.

As Roxas lounged around his room with his laptop, he filled the void of silence with music. Music was his passion. Though he had kept it to himself, he had been making music since he learned to play the piano around the age of eight. He had recorded the music and lyrics all on his old macbook and burned the songs onto CDs. These disks were cleverly hidden in the casings of albums he knew no one else had any interest in: My Chemical Romance, Pierce the Veil, All Time Low, things of that nature.

Hearing the words of Tokio Hotel's song _Love and Death_ pour through the speakers, Roxas couldn't help but think of Axel. He didn't know what to make of the whole situation. He definitely felt something. But he couldn't quite distinguish what that something was. He had never had feelings like this for another man. He had never thought he was attracted to men. He had only been in one relationship before that only lasted a month. Her name was Naminé. They never acted like a couple however. The two just walked together and called one another their partner. But they had never engaged in any touch. They never held hands, kissed, nothing. Roxas didn't mind, but Naminé did. She felt as though Roxas didn't care about her and she left him. The more Roxas thought about the relationship, the more he believed her. He never felt any romantic attraction to her. But now, he was feeling something like that with Axel.

The boy knew he wasn't one for emotions and feelings. It made him unbelievably uncomfortable. As silly as it sounds, Roxas thought if he expressed his feelings, he would be perceived as weak. He didn't want to appear any more fragile than he already was. Love is a risky gamble. You can put your heart out there and get lucky with reciprocated feelings, or it could end up shattered on the floor in a million pieces. Roxas never took that gamble. He lived too much in his mind and suffered in loneliness.

The more he thought about the redhead, the more he felt. Roxas didn't want to feel this though. With every reason to fall for the man, he made up another reason not to. To anyone else, this may seem cold hearted. But he didn't have the intention of hurting Axel. He was simply building up the walls around him that stood between his heart and everyone else. He didn't want _himself_ to get hurt.

Roxas continued to think about Axel. His image slowly creeped into the blond's mind. Axel was a very tall slender man with wild hair. His hair was a rich blood color that gathered in long spikes. His face was thin and angular. Below both emerald eyes, lay upside down magenta tear drops. The man wore a minimal amount of eyeliner that made those emerald eyes sparkle like jewels. His wardrobe consisted of a lot of black, things with chains, converse, and tight shirts. Another thing the small blond noticed was the black gloves the man always wore. It seemed a little strange to him, but Axel pulled the look off.

Now that the image of Axel consumed Roxas's mind, the urge to talk to him was stronger than ever. He wanted to ask the man questions. He wanted to tell him about his day and hear about his. He wanted to see the redhead most of all. There was some sort of spark between the two that neither could quite comprehend. Whether the other knew it or not, both men longed to talk to each other. This was the battle they were caught in. Neither wanted to be seen as desperate or annoying. So neither contacted the other. That was, until Axel gave Roxas a call.


	3. Winner

**Chapter 3**

"Winner"

-xXx-

It was about 2 O'clock in the afternoon when Roxas's cell phone rang. He looked at the buzzing blue iPhone and checked who could be calling. Butterflies began to swarm in his stomach at the sight of the name, "Axel" that appeared on his phone. He grabbed the phone from him night stand and slid the icon across the touch screen. He raised the device to his ear and answered, "hello?" A voice chimed back, "hey, Rox! What'cha up to?" The blond responded telling the man he wasn't doing anything but lounging around. Axel replied, "well since it seems we're both free, you wanna go grab something to eat or something?" Roxas was still a little shocked and nervous by the sudden conversation. "Sure" was the only thing Roxas could say. Again, the voice returned, "Great! Meet me at the park. I know where we can go."

Roxas grabbed his jacket and yelled to Sora he was going out for a while. He zipped up his jacket, threw on a pair of white ear muffs, and wrapped a checker board scarf around his neck. The temperature was still hovering around 10 degrees. What the hell could Axel have planned on such a cold day? Roxas continued his walk to the small park down the road. He heard the frozen ground crunch below his converse. With each exhale followed a cloud of steam. "Damn, it's freezing…" Roxas said to himself under his breath.

As Roxas approached the park, he saw the large red spikes of Axel. He was leaned up against an old oak tree. Roxas announced himself and was greeted by the man. "So where are we going?" Roxas questioned. Axel didn't reply with words, but with a small smirk. The man began to walk down the road in a direction Roxas had never been. "You comin' Rox?" the man called back. Roxas gave a quick nod and caught up to the redhead.

They walked in silence until they reached a small ice cream shack. Roxas looked at Axel confused. "Ice cream? In the middle of January?" Axel turned to him with his usual confident smirk. "Yep, ice cream. C'mon." The man grabbed Roxas by the wrist and pulled him toward the counter. "Two sea salt ice creams please!" Roxas didn't bother to tell Axel that wasn't what he wanted, and instead went along with it. Axel turned back to Roxas as the woman at the counter went to the freezer. He leaned on the metal counter behind him with his elbows propping him up. He never said a word, just looked at the boy with that self-assured face of his.

The woman handed Axel his ice cream, and in return handed her three dollars. Axel handed one of the blue popsicle-like ice creams to Roxas. It was once again silent until Axel asked, "Its a little cold, don't ya think?" Roxas looked at the man and agreed. "You wanna come over to my house and eat your ice cream? Its kinda boring by myself there anyway." The boy looked at the man and agreed to head back to his house.

The two made it back to the quaint little home. Axel opened the door and stepped inside, Roxas right behind him. Axel kicked off his shoes and threw himself on to the couch. "So, what do you think of the ice cream?" Roxas took a small bite and with a small smile said, "Its salty…But sweet." Axel couldn't contain the warm feeling inside him that that smile created. He was so tempted to jump the boy and have his way with him right then and there. But that's not how you get people to fall in love with you.

Roxas made his way over to the couch that Axel was sitting on and took a seat. As he finished his treat, he noticed the word "winner" at the end of the stick. Confused, he showed Axel. "Oh, you can save those up and get free stuff. I've got a few of them." Roxas handed Axel the cleaned stick with a soft smile, "now you've got one more." The man smiled at the gesture and took the stick.

The two sat in awkward silence. Neither quite knew what to say. Axel soon chimed in attempting some small talk. "So where did you move from?" The little blond pulled his legs under him and tuned to the man. "Traverse Town. Ever heard of it?" The redhead thought for a moment. "Hmm can't say as though I have. What's it like?" Roxas rested his chin in his palm and remembered his home town. "Well, it's just like any other town I guess. It's sorta like here in Twilight Town. Nothing special I guess." It was then that Axel chimed in. "Woah! Rox, don't overwhelm me with details!" The two chuckled and simply talked for a while. They talked about their hometowns, school, and other small things.

The day had completely slipped away from Roxas. Before he knew it, the sun was down and the stars were out. "Shit!" Roxas exclaimed as he darted his eyes to the clock. "Sorry, I've gotta go." Axel looked over to the frantic blond. "You can stay over if you want." The smaller boy looked back at the man. He thought for a moment. "No, no I can't. I've gotta take care of mom and Sora…" Roxas trailed off his words. "Sorry, I'll talk to you tomorrow!" And with that, Roxas was gone.


	4. Actions Speak Louder Than Words

**Chapter 4**

"Actions Speak Louder Than Words"

-xXx-

"I'll talk to you tomorrow!" The words still rang In Axel's ears three days after Roxas had left. He still hadn't heard from him. The man picked up his cell phone. No missed calls or unread messages. He'd already tried calling several times. No one answered. Axel sat in his room on his bed, playing the chords of "Trouble" on his guitar. Changing a few words to match his feelings.

_I'm in trouble I'm an addict, I'm addicted to this boy. He's got my heart tied in a knot, and my stomach in a whirl. But even worse I can't stop calling him. He's all I want and more. I mean, damn… what's not to adore?_

It was Tuesday. Roxas hadn't even been showing up to school. Without Roxas or anyone else, Axel was left alone with his mind. This was never a good thing. When Axel and his thoughts were left together unattended, disastrous things usually happened. Things Axel didn't like to let anyone know about. Things he didn't want to ever surface again.

Axel sat his guitar beside him as he locked his fingers behind his head and leaned back against the headboard. He let out a long sigh as his emerald eyes locked onto the empty white ceiling. With the soft sound of the radio playing in the background, Axel's mind was free to wander.

He couldn't help but let the thought of the young blond overtake his mind. Why was he so obsessed with the kid? Axel had been wondering this ever since he met Roxas. It almost creeped _himself_ out. He thought about the boy all the time. He was worried about him just because he hadn't heard from him in a few days. Why? They'd only known each other for about a week. They weren't _that_ close. Nonetheless, Axel felt completely obsessed with him. What was this? A crush? Love? No, not love… Could it?

Axel's mental war continued to the point where he felt he was going to drive himself to the brink of insanity. In the midst of this battle, the cell phone next to Axel began to vibrate. The man jumped a bit, startled by the sudden reality check. He picked up the phone and nearly jumped for joy at the sight of the displayed name… 'Roxas.' The redhead eagerly clicked the answer button.

"Rox?"

"Hey Axel. Sorry for not calling you on Sunday. Some stuff came up."

"Ah no problem! What's going on?"

"Uhm it's nothing. Just ah… family stuff."

"I see. Well are you free at the moment?"

"Uh, yeah. Why?"

"Wanna meet me at the park?"

"Axel, it's 8 o'clock at night. Plus it's snowing…"

"I know! So bundle up and get your ass to the park!"

"Haha alright. I'll be there in like 10 minutes."

"Perfect! I'll see you there!"

Without waiting for Roxas to say goodbye, Axel hung up the phone. The redhead sprang from the bed and to the closet. He rummaged through the mess of clothes, finally managing to find a jacket. He slipped on the black coat and threw on a warm beanie, flattening his wild hair. On his way out, he pulled on his usual tight gloves and tied his Converse. Finishing the last bow in his laces, he opened the door.

The man took in a breath of brisk winter air. As he exhaled, a cloud of his own breath disappeared into the slow-filled air. Throwing his hands into his jacket pockets, Axel began his journey to the park. The streets were deathly silent. The freshly fallen snow seemed to insulate the town, making everything sound like he was in a small room.

As Axel approached Radiant Garden Park, he could make out a small blond sitting on a wooden bench. He walked over to the boy and took a seat next to him. "So why the hell did you have me come out here in the cold?" Roxas said half-jokingly. The man chuckled. "Haha because I want you to freeze." The boy smiled and shook his head in slight annoyance. The man's tone suddenly turned more serious than before. "I also had things I wanted to talk to you about." Roxas cocked a blond eyebrow, silently questioning the redhead. "Look, Rox… I like being your friend. And I don't want too fuck everything up-" Roxas cut him short. "Axel, what are you talking about?" The man chewed at his lip ring, attempting to ease his nerves. "I just- I… I don't know how to say it." The blond now looked utterly confused. "Ax, you can tell me. I'm sure it's nothing, right?" The redhead stared at the boy. "Uh… yeah you're right. It's nothing. Never mind…" Roxas's brows furrowed as his face dropped to a concerned expression. "No, I didn't mean it like that. I just meant, you don't have to worry about telling me. I'm not gonna be mad or anything if that's what you think. Besides, I came all the way out here in the freezing cold anyway!" The man shifted his gaze back up to the pair blue eyes in front of him. Axel sat for a moment, contemplating whether he should tell Roxas what he had to say or not. "It's just that I…"

But Axel couldn't get the words out of his mouth. His mouth silently opened then closed again several times, attempting to let Roxas know what was on his mind. But no matter how hard he tried, the words just couldn't come out. Before either one knew what happened, Axel's lips crashed into Roxas's.

Axel never really was too good with words…


	5. PDA

**Chapter 5**

"PDA"

-xXx-

While Axel was enjoying himself, Roxas was too shocked to move. The blond sat wide-eyed as the other did as he pleased to his lips. As the realization of what was happening sunk in, Roxas found himself a willing participant in this event. His eyes slipped shut, and he found himself tentatively kissing the man back.

The kiss abruptly ended as Axel pulled his lips from Roxas's. Large hands cupped the smaller face as emerald eyes gazed into cerulean ones. The green eyes darted around the boy's face, admiring every detail. A light smile rested on the redhead's face. Roxas's pink lips were left slightly agape as he stared back at Axel.

"Axel?" The redhead snapped out of his trance at the recognition of his own name. His famous smirk tugged at his mouth. "Sorry about that." Blond eyebrows furrowed in confusion. "What for?" Now it was Axel's turn to be confused. "What do you mean 'what for'? I kinda just kissed you, remember?" Roxas's eyes softened. "You shouldn't be sorry." Axel began to regain his usual confidence. "Oh? Are you telling me you liked it?" A devious smirk was painted on the man's face. Heat rose in Roxas's cheeks, their color resembling the shade of Axel's wild hair. "Wha- I-I didn't say that…" The redhead's confidence was back in full swing. "Well, maybe you didn't say it with words, but I sure as hell thought that you're actions were _screaming_ how much you liked it." The amount of sexual emphasis Axel put on the word 'screaming' was enough to send a flood of anxiety throughout the boy's brain. Roxas swallowed hard, adverting his gaze from Axel's eyes. Embarrassment consumed the boy.

"Aw come on, Roxie! I'm just joking around! You can tell me if you want me to back off…" The blue eyes shot back up to Axel's apologetic ones. "No. I- I don't… want you to…" Before the redhead could fully comprehend what Roxas _really_ meant by that, the boy took action. He quickly crashed his lips back to Axel's. This time, the green eyes were left open wide for a brief moment. But the shock didn't result in much hesitation from Axel. Once his brain caught up, he quickly responded and intensified the kiss.

Before long, tongues greeted each other. Axel took Roxas's bottom lip between his teeth, tugging at it seductively. The boy responded with heavy breaths into the man's mouth. God, did that turn Axel on.

Sloppy noises and panting breaths were all that could be heard. Their hot breath formed clouds as it hit the cold air around them. Somehow, Roxas had managed to climb onto Axel's lap, straddling him oh so seductively. A pair of small hands tangled themselves in brilliant red hair as the larger pair gripped Roxas's hips. Occasionally, he found Axel's hands ghosting back, planting a firm grip on his ass.

Suddenly, it dawned upon Roxas that they were still in a public place. He quickly pulled away, leaving Axel's lips lonesome once again. Hooded green eyes stared deep into blue ones. Their breaths were still erratic and slightly labored. "Axel…?" Roxas panted the man's name. The redhead simply smirked, humming in question. "I- I did like it…When you kissed me…" Axel's eyes shot open, his cheeks rising to a slightly warmer color. His usual cool, calm, and collected face was long gone. Roxas finally caught a glimpse behind Axel's mask of synthetic confidence. He saw a softer side of the man. A side of him Roxas wouldn't mind seeing again.

The blond smiled at the sight. But it only lasted a moment. Axel's usual cool was back. His eyes dropped back to their slightly-hooded state. His mouth forming that cat-like smirk. "Is that so?" Roxas toyed with the hem of his jacket sleeve. "Y-yeah." The man couldn't get enough of this. Roxas was absolutely adorable right now. More than usual, if that was possible. This was going better than he could have ever hoped… As Axel spoke, he leaned in toward the boy. "Well, then I guess you wouldn't mind if I did this…" Another kiss was planted on Roxas's small, pink lips. But this time, his warm lips didn't linger. Axel drew back slightly, so their lips were hardly even touching. "N-no" Roxas breathed the words into Axel's mouth. The man smiled into the boy's lips. "Good." He leaned in once again, this time pressing their lips together deeper than before.

But Roxas pushed at the older man's chest. "Don't you think this is a bit too much PDA?" A single red eyebrow raised in mischief. "You're right. I guess we'll just have to finish this at my house then." The man winked, greedily pecking another kiss on Roxas's lips. The pecking kisses moved along the boy's soft jaw. Reaching his ear, Axel took the lobe between his teeth, tugging at it gently. He released the ear, but left his lips where they were. "It gets pretty lonely there all by myself. Maybe you could… keep me company…?" The words rolled off Axel's tongue. He practically purred the request.

Roxas's face was as red, if not redder, than Axel's hair. "I-I guess I could come over." The man sat for a moment, smiling at the perfect blond on his lap. He chewed at his lower lip, fighting the urge to jump him right then and there. All of a sudden, Roxas was thrown onto his feet. Axel grabbed the smaller, colder hand and began quick, wide strides toward his home. "Race ya!" Roxas could barely keep up. Neither his mind nor his feet could compare to Axel's speed. He was in a daze over what all had happened. And to top it off, Axel's long ass legs carried him far faster than Roxas's short ones.

"Come on, Rox! Keep up!" The man said as he looked back to the boy, smiling from ear to ear. Roxas shook his head a bit, blond spikes swaying with it. Clearing the fog he was in, Roxas quickened his pace. The two neared the house, flying through the door. They paused for a moment as it shut behind them. Between pants, Axel chuckled. Roxas looked up to the man from his bent over position. He didn't know why, but he found himself laughing with him. "Come on, let's go upstairs." The boy agreed and got a head start. As he walked up the steps, Axel followed behind, giving a quick slap on the boy's rear as they reached the top. Wide eyes shot back at Axel, returning a smirk to the stunned blond. Roxas looked around the hallway, unsure of where to go. "Which room?" Axel stepped in front of Roxas with ease thanks to his long legs. Turning to one of the many white doors, a large hand wrapped around its doorknob, opening the room.

Nothing about Axel's room surprised Roxas. It seemed to fit him quite well. The walls had been painted the same shade as Axel's hair- bright fucking red. As Roxas looked around, he took note of the clothes scattered about the room's floor. Axel was a bit of a slob? Not surprising… Noticing that Roxas saw the mess, Axel discreetly pushed a pile of dirty clothes under his bed. "I wasn't really expecting visitors…" The two smiled as Roxas continued to look about the room. There were posters and papers covering just about every inch of wall and ceiling. He recognized some of the bands: Tokio Hotel, My Chemical Romance, Three Days Grace, Hollywood Undead… Was that… Jesse McCartney…?

Roxas took a seat on Axel's bed. The covers were soft and black, the scent of Axel radiating off them. It was strangely… euphoric. He laid his body down, arms out, staring at the ceiling. The weight of another body shifted the bed as Axel laid down next the blond. Axel laid on his side, an arm propping up his head as he looked at Roxas. _Roxas was in his bed… Holy shit, Roxas was in his bed! _

Soft green eyes were fixed on the perfect blond before them. Roxas's eyes, however, were locked on the pictures plastered on the ceiling. "Did you draw all of these?", the blond asked, breaking the comfortable silence. "Yeah", the older answered simply. Roxas looked to Axel, eyes full of admiration. "I didn't know you were such a good artist." A faint smile tugged at Axel's mouth. "Nah, I just doodle. I'm really not that good." Modest eh? "Shut up! Look! You say that's not good?" Laughter filled the room, wiping away any awkwardness left.

Blue eyes stared back up at the many drawings covering the ceiling while emerald ones gawked at the blond. Silence hung in the air for a moment. "Axel?" The boy's face no longer conveyed the same happiness it did just a minute ago. "What's wrong, Rox?" His stare remained on the ceiling, his lips contorting in thought. "I…" He stopped himself, reconsidering his words. "I hope you didn't get the wrong idea when I said I would come over." Blue eyes met green as his glance shifted back to the other man on the bed. Axel chuckled at the boy's remark. "I know Roxas. I wouldn't push you into that." A rosy pink rested on the blond's cheeks. His eyes once again moved from Axel to the pictures above him. Silence filled the room once again. That was, until Axel broke it. "Hey, Rox?" Roxas looked back to the man, eyebrows lifted as he hummed in question. And continue Axel did. But the man seemed to have no filter…

"So… Are you gay?"

**Author's Note:**

I'd love to get some feedback from you guys. Criticism is good, flames welcome :)


End file.
